


He Will be His

by JDs_TightieWhities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDs_TightieWhities/pseuds/JDs_TightieWhities
Summary: Bret wants jughead all to himself. All he has to do is get rid of Betty. It’s too easy.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Bret Weston Wallis, Jughead Jones/Bret Weston Wallis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	He Will be His

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh ok so I kind of love this pairing a little too much haha hope you enjoy!!

"You're just a pathetic rich kid." Betty spoke furiously. Bret felt his heart clench in his chest and breathed out slowly, thinking of a comeback.

"Well at least I'm not writing a y/a fiction exploiting my girlfriends father who happens to be a serial killer."

Bettys face fell, and Bret smirked, glancing at jughead. His jaw was screwed and he was staring desperately at the wall in front of him.

"Please tell me that's not true jug."

But jughead could only look hopelessly at Betty.

She abruptly turned on her heel and Bret watched her go, then looked at jughead. His face was still scrunched in pain, horrible, emotional pain that was a consequence of withholding the truth from his dear Betty. Bret scoffed in his mind. Betty deserved to know the truth, because it would nearly kill her, and now Jughead would feel the pain of lying to someone you love. Just what they both deserve. 

"why would you do that Bret?" Jughead said meekly, grimacing in distaste at brets actions.

"You'll see Forsythe, This is what it means to win, at any cost, always."

And with that Bret stood and went to his bed, sitting down and opening a book. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and stared at jughead as he made his way to his own bed, a sad look on his face. Bret was sorry that he had made the usually handsome face look so sour, but he knew it was for the best. Planting that seed had only been the first part of his plan. He knew jughead deserved better than what Betty could offer him. So no matter how sickeningly sweet moments Betty and jughead shared, Bret knew that he had to get Betty to leave forsythe forever, then he would be all his. Bret would be there to comfort him. To hold him. He would be jughead’s Betty once she was gone. He would pick up jughead’s broken pieces and show him that he would always be the better option. The better companion.

A few weeks passed, and Bret was no longer seeing the tension between jughead and Betty. He frowned at that; ever since Betty had won the scholar bowl finals, he knew there was more to be done about Betty and jugheads relationship. More to destroy, more room to show jughead that Betty wasn't all she was cracked up to be.

So he went through her green room trash and found the pieces. The ripped paper holding all the answers to the competition questions.

He told the judges. He told bettys principal. He would make her pay. And make jughead see how bad she was. How low she would stoop. Make him see Bret in a new and better light. He was no longer going to be the bad guy.

Later on Bret overheard Betty and jughead arguing. He smiled at their struggle. His plan was working, jughead would soon be his, he just had to be patient. The next day he slipped an envelope into jugheads mail, inviting him to a secret meeting. Little did jughead knew that Bret would be the only one there, waiting to talk to him.

The meeting came, and jughead appeared.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"What, you disappointed it's just me?" Bret teased with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Not at all, I just thought..." jughead trailed off as he noticed the peculiar soft smile on brets face. 

"How about we go back and have a discussion in our room forsythe?" Bret suggested, and jughead nodded, perplexed at brets niceties.

Soon they were back in the room, and jughead swiftly confronted Bret.

"What do you want from me? I know you wouldn't just be nice to me for no reason. I know you know that Betty and I broke up and maybe now you think I'm weak enough for you to prey on, but I guarantee you I'm nothing but strong. I will not let you bully me into whatever it is this time. No mind tricks today" jughead finally finished and Bret only shook his head.

"I'm disappointed you think so little of me forsythe." He smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry, have I beseeched your honor?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you have" Bret answered, stepping closer once more. The air between them was charged, two feet of pure tension.

"Well then, what are you going to do about it?" Jughead muttered challengingly, looking at Bret through his long dark eyelashes.

"Well forsythe, I might just have to punish you for your misbeliefs."

"Oh yeah?" Jughead retorted, and stepped so that Bret and his chests we flush with each other.

Brets reaches his fingers under jugs chin and lifted it up, looking down at him like prey. He was going in for the kill.

Jughead and Betty were no more, and Jughead was willing to be with Bret. 

Finally he was coming to his senses, and Jughead would be all his.


End file.
